


God, does privacy even exist anymore?

by Cream_Of_Yeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caught in the Act, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at smut sorry, Katsuki family has inconvenient timing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, VictUuri, Yu-Topia, Yuri p wants the d, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cream_Of_Yeet/pseuds/Cream_Of_Yeet
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky keeps getting caught masturbating. And god, it's annoying.





	God, does privacy even exist anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I honestly dont feel like this is very good rip. Please validate me and my terrible fanfic.
> 
> This is the longest thing I've ever written to be honest.

"ooh, somebody's daydreaming~!" Teased the achingly familiar voice of the annoying Viktor Nikiforov himself. Yuri basically screeched, startled by the fellow skater who often made his life miserable.  
"fucking god, Old man!" The teenager glared at the older man. Sometimes- who am i kidding, all the time, it was annoying how Viktor would just let himself into any room in the onsen, and act like any business was his own.

This was especially annoying because the doors didn't have locks. 

So, if the blonde decided he wanted to masturbate... he sure as hell couldn't, as Viktor, -not to mention everyone in the Katsuki family- had been walking in seemingly whenever they felt like it. Hell, he couldn't even touch his crotch, let alone get a hand down his pants without worrying to hell that someone's gonna catch him. How would he explain that? "Sorry, I'm a horny teenage boy and my boyfriend is hundreds of miles away so I have to do something-?" I dont think so.

And don't think they aren't suspicious. Because they certainly have their reasons to be. 

"Yurio, you're daydreaming again?" The intruder teased, resulting in a scowl from the blonde teenage boy. Yuri just rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this kinda thing. Well. He did. He just didn't want to be interacting with the silver haired gold medalist that, and I repeat, was one of the people who made his life a living hell. Yuri scoffed, scowling at the older man. "What's it to you, asshole?"   
Viktor just shrugged the insult off, and smiled, ignorant as always.  
"I can't help but notice, you and Otabek have grown awfully close~" the older man started, and Yuri immediately knew the direction this conversation was heading in.  
"Again, what's it to you, asshole," he stated rather than asked, and rolled his eyes.   
Viktor, again, shrugged off the insult thrown at him and took a seat on the bed next to Yuri despite being extremely uninvited. The younger of the two scooted away from the older, annoyed that he couldnt just leave him alone for one goddamn minute-. Okay, well, maybe he had shut himself in his room for a few hours, and done nothing but tweet angrily until this point, but that doesn't count!

Viktor just moved closer to the blonde again, to his dismay.   
"So, are you two fucking or not, I'd like to know~."  
Wow. That certainly wasn't what Yuri expected him to say, even though, frankly, it is Viktor, so it isn't surprising or anything. For a moment the teen's eyes widened, but the expression soon changed to one of disgust as he punched the older man hard on the upper arm. God, Viktor was so infuriating sometimes, -actually, all the time. 

"Fuck off Viktor, that's none of your business!" Yuri hissed, hiis face flushing a deep shade of red our of both anger and embarrassment, and the man raised an eyebrow at him.   
"So you are? Yurio, I expected you to wait longer before becoming sexually active!" God, you'd think he'd know what not to say to Yuri by now, but apparently not.   
"Why does it matter??" "Because you're my son!" Chided Viktor in response, and the blonde just rolled his eyes, done with Viktor.  
"You're not my dad, asshole, now get out of my room!" And with that, Yuri stood up, dragging the older man out by his shirt collar.

Before he could slam the door, Viktor stopped it with his foot. You could see him wince. Yuri's eyebrow twitched.   
"What is it now, old man?"  
"Yuuri told me to tell you dinner's ready."

Dinner with the Katsukis was relatively quiet, as the language barrier made it hard to hold any sort of conversation. The Katsukis knew little English, not nearly enough though, and Yuri and Viktor didn't know japanese -although god knows Viktor's trying to learn. Yuuri, knowing Russian, English, and Japanese, often had to act as a translator when they talked. 

The group was eating quietly, but Yuri could tell Viktor was definitely plotting something. He swore to god, if Viktor brought up that he suspected Otabek and him were having sex, he'd never hear the end of it from Yuuri, nor would he have the chance to lie his way out of it. I mean, if he could, he'd brag all day about his boyfriend's amazing cock, but...   
"So, Yurio. Your programs this year were nearly flawless! You're getting so much better!" Katsu- I mean Yuuri smiled, attempting to compliment the boy. Yuri scowled, rolling his eyes.  
"Thanks I guess. But nearly flawless. Not exactly. I still have to work harder." He muttered, crossing his arms. Hiroko said something to Yuuri in Japanese, who responded back.   
"Mom says your quad sal was great-" Yuuri smiled, and laughed a little. "See? You arent as bad as you think!" 

Yuri scoffed yet again. "The form was sloppy,  I need to be firmer," He critiqued. He was a bit more hard on himself during practice today, and now, he was.. unusually pissier than normal. Probably due to all of the pent up sexual tension he was subject to at the moment, after all, he's gone long enough without sex, and he hasn't even been able to lay as much as a hand on his own cock without someone interrupting him. 

"But y'know whos programs were flawless?" Yuri asked rethorically, and the married couple looked up from their shared katsudon and at the blond.   
"Who?" Viktor asked, mouth full of food, and Yuuri glared at him to remind him that manners do infact exist. Yuri scoffed at the man's lack of manners, -though he isn't the best at them either, he would never admit it- and rolled his eyes.   
"Otabek." He crossed his arms, leaving the couple puzzled. Otabek? But his programs were anything but flawless, earning him bronze when Yuri himself had won gold at skate Canada this year. But... Otabek's free skate costume? Yuri almost died when he saw it, the dark green, almost royal looking outfit that had shown off the tan skin of nearly his entire chest. Although the garment had looked amazing when the Kazakh was wearing it, it had looked even better on the floor of Yuri's hotel room while he moaned and writhed underneath him. They had been so horny after the competition that they completely skipped the banquet. 

He loved the way it felt to have sex with Otabek, and Yuri didn't care if he topped or bottomed because in all honesty it all felt so amazing. 

And that's when Yuri noticed. 

Fuck, he was hard now. Damnit, why did his boyfriend have to be the hottest man alive? What he needed to do was stay at the table, eat, and ignore his now raging boner, but overcome with the thought that he might actually have a moment of privacy if he left, he stood up, hoping nobody would notice. "Excuse me-" the teen grumbled, and quickly walked off to his room. Yuuri took a sip of water, watching him.  
"He's going to masturbate isn't he?" He looked at Viktor, who nodded.  
"Yeah, he is." 

The blond closed the door behind him, unbuttoning his pants and jumping onto the bed almost immediately. He pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees, then took a deep breath, wrapping his slender fingers around his hard pink length. Closing his eyes, the teen started stroking himself quickly, his thumb teasing the head. If he didn't get this over with soon, there was the possibility someone would walk in on him, which he desperately didn't want to happen. He pumped himself fast and hard enough for it almost hurt, letting out small whines and moans through his bitten lip, which was an effort to keep quiet from the blonde. 

As he stroked himself, he imagined how Otabek would smirk as he wrapped his amazing fingers around Yuri's cock, and stroke him.   
He imagined tangling his fingers in his Beka's hair as he would take his length in his mouth and tease him wonderfully with his tongue. How he would fill him up oh so wonderfully, pounding into him relentlessly and making him scream out in ecstasy. And oh, how he wanted to scream like that as he soon came extremely close to orgasm, strokes becoming uneven and stuttering. But he bit his lip, knowing if he did scream everyone in the inn would know what he was doing, and although it was hot and all, he didn't want that. Just as he was about to feel the sweet feeling of release, the door slid open. 

"Hey Yurio, have you seen my-" the familiar voice of Mari Katsuki called, walking in. Her eyes widened, "headphones.." she mumbled, cheeks flushing bright red. Yuri immediately groaned, quickly blushing deep red and trying to quickly cover himself up. This... was fucking ridiculous. Every damn time he got a hand on his dick, someone walked in.  
"FucK!! Get out, now!!" The blushing blonde yelled, and the woman obliged, practically running out and quickly shutting the door. 

Yuri groaned, flopping back on the bed. This was going to be a long fucking three weeks. 

When the Russian was done feeling sorry for and grumbling to himself, he sat up, and grabbed his laptop, because if he was gonna be upset, why not vent to Otabek about the situation. He logged into his computer (his password is 'potyabek16',) and entered skype, immediately calling his boyfriend. 

Otabek didn't take long to answer, he never did. Upon seeing how clearly pissed off his boyfriend was, he furrowed his eyebrows, sighing.   
"What happened this time?" The young man asked the teenager, who sighed overdramatically, rolling his eyes.   
"You don't get how fucking annoying it is." Yuri grumbled, clearly annoyed as hell. Otabek raised an eyebrow, looking slightly intrigued.   
"What is..?" Otabek asked, earning a dramatic sigh from his boyfriend. 

"Nobody in Hasetsu knows how to fucking knock." Yuri muttered, pouting slightly. He was actually deeply upset by this, and was considering sneaking out so he could finally feel the sweet pleasure of releasing all that pent up sexual tension.  
"I haven't been able to orgasm since I last saw you. I've basically been edging myself, and you know how much I fucking hate edging." He glared at the screen, and Otabek laughed a little, making Yuri blush. Oh, how he loved his laugh. It was low, and deep, and he snorted sometimes -which Otabek was self conscious about, although Yuri loves it and thinks it's fucking adorable. 

"Well, that certainly isn't fun-." The Kazakh commented, clearly amused by the situation. Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Damn right, it isn't. You dont know how badly I want your dick right now." The blonde smirked, seeing his boyfriend blush slightly on the other end. Otabek didn't respond to that comment.   
"And plus, I can hear Katsudon and Viktor going at it nearly every night! You dont know how thin these walls are, Beka!" Aaaannnd he was back to complaining again. 

It was true though, you could hear them having sex nearly every night. And they were fucking loud.

"Poor you." Otabek teased, and Yuri growled in response.   
"What do I do?" The teen whined, starting to twirl a section of his now shoulder length hair with his finger. Otabek sighed, not really knowing since he lived on his own. The man shrugged.  
"I dunno, put up a sign or something?" He shrugged again, and Yuri scoffed louder than usual.   
"Oh really? And what would the sign say? 'Keep out I'm jerking off?'" He rolled his green eyes, "I dont fucking think so."

"Relax, Yura. I was just suggesting something." Otabek laughed slightly, to be fair his idea was kind of dumb.   
"Yah, well, your suggestion was dumb." Yuri mumbled. 

Otabek smiled, shrugging the insult off.  
"I miss you~" he told the blonde, who flushed red upon hearing it. Yuri sighed.   
"Miss you too, Beka.. love you.." he mumbled, looking away out of embarrassment. The two talked for few more hours, until Yuri had to go. Or. Rather, he fell asleep. 

Yuri had a wet dream that night. But he woke up. Fucking hell, he can't even cum in a dream without being interrupted somehow. 

This annoying as hell cycle of inconvenient boners, trying to masturbate, and getting caught continued for week, and eventually the he just gave up. There was no way in hell he was getting to orgasm. 

Until Otabek had some news. 

He was visiting Japan for a week, and he wasn't staying at the inn. 

Yuri basically screeched when he told him. This was great! Maybe he'd finally have a chance to not be fucking edged to death, now. Wait. Is it bad that that was his first thought upon hearing the news..? 

Okay, yeah. Maybe it is. Just a little. But god, he couldnt wait to just submit to him, all desperately he wanted was his boyfriend's dick in his ass. God, normally he didn't care if he topped or bottomed, but right now? He wanted to be filled. Bad.

\---

When Yuri got to the airport, he ran. Ran to his boyfriend, who embraced him, spinning him. "I missed you so much!" He grinned, and the two met halfway for a kiss. "I missed you too, Beka~" Yuri smiled. God, it felt so good to finally be in his lover's arms again, and he really had missed him, but now.. now, he had other things on his mind. More... adult things. After what seemed like forever, when Otabek finally let him out of the embrace, Yuri smirked, and stood on his tip toes, leaning towards him. He whispered in his ear. 

 

"Lets go to your hotel room now... daddy~"


End file.
